Taková normální rodinka
by Ixi
Summary: Parodická povídka na život jedné novozélandské rodinky (jaké asi ;)...
1. Kapitola 1

**Taková normální rodinka by Ixi**

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Upozornění: Následující povídka je čistě psána jako parodie. Číst jen na vlastní nebezpečí**.

**Kapitola 1**

„Mé jméno je Marry Curtisová. Je mi 27 let a pocházím z Londýna. Moje práce je vychovatelka dětí v bohatých rodinnách." řekla jsem hrozně vyčepaně paní, sedící v letadle vedle mě. Chtěla se spřátelit, já o to však neměla velký zájem.

„A kampak cestujete, má drahá?" zetala se bábuška, která musela být pěkná kost, když se Amerika kolonizovala.

Málem jsem zavrčela - seděli jsme v letadle letící na Nový Zéland - tak kam bych asi cestovala! „Na Aljašku." povdychla jsem a doufala, že ji to odbyde.

„A co tam budete dělat?" nenechala se vyvést bábuška z pletení šály a pletení se do mých věcí.

„Budu hlídat malý eskymáčky, když jejich rodiče půjdou na lov ledních medvědů." Sice mám jako vychovatelka velkou trpělivost, ale po třídením nevyspání jsem schopna být pěkně sarkastická.

„A není takový lov medvědů nebezpečný? A co když ty jejich rodiče medvěd zabije? A neříkala jste, že jste vychovatelkou dětí v bohatých rodinnách? Ty eskymácké rodiny jsou hodně bohaté?"

Pomyslela jsem si, že zavřít bábušku na pár hodin se Sadámem, tak mají Američané hned polohy a přesný popis všech zbraní, které kdy v Iráku byly. Rozhodla jsem se, že ji umlčím tou nejhroznější věcí, jakou jsem si v téhle chvíli mohla dovolit - pravdou. „Letím dělat vychovatelku dětem doktora Hannibala Hattona."

„A on je eskymák?"

„Ne, on žije se svou manželkou..." podívala jsem se do papírů, které mi poslala agentura: „... Clarice a svými dětmi Willem a Ardelií v Aucklandu."

„A proč tedy letíte na Aljašku?"

Zhluboka jsem se nadechla - tohle snad není pravda. „Musím si tam vyzvednout svého tučňáka."

„Vy máte ochočeného tučňáka, drahá?"

„A vy ne?" zeptala jsem se najivně dětským hlasem a upřeně se podívala na jednu z bábuščiných pletacích jehlic... vzít jednu a probodnout ji, začalo vypadat velmi lákavě.

„Já bohužel nemám zvířátko..." - ježiš, jí snad nikdy nic nedojde - „ .. ale často si pořizuji nové. Bohužel velice rychle z neznámých důvodů umírají - a to si s nimi tak často povídám."

„Možná, že to je ten důvod."

„Co jste říkala?"

„Nic, jen si tak uvažuju pro sebe." řekla jsem a vzala do ruky časopis, aby bábušce bylo jasné, že hovor skončil.

Nebylo. „A čeho je ten pan Hatton doktorem?"

„No..."zase jsem vytáhla svoje papíry „... je psychiatr."

„A jeho manželka?"

Ta bábuška snad dělala špionáž. „Je něco jako jeho asistentka."

„A jak staré jsou jejich děti?"

„Mají deset let."

„To jako obě?"

Ne každý zvlášť! - Bože, za co mě trestáš! „Ano."

„A jak dlouho tam budete?"

„Jestli mě tímhle dostaneš do blázince, tak nijak." Pomyslela jsem si... už aby jsme přistáli. „Nevadilo by vám, kdybych si na chvilku zdřímla? Už dlouho jsem nespala."

„Samozřejmě, že ne drahá. Ještě nám zbývá necelých pět hodin, až se probudíte, můžeme si povídat."

Vidina pěti sladkých hodin spánku a ticha mě zabořila do sedadla. Až do přistání jsem o sobě nevěděla. Ani sen jsem si nepamatovala. Jen vím, že tam byli jacísi nazí svalovci, škoda. Chmm.

Na letišti mě cestou z letadla doprovázela bábuška. Jakmile se však jednou otočila, hned jsem zmizela do nejbližšího obchodu s novinami. Jedny jsem popadla a maskovala se. Začala jsem i číst nadpis: „Bushovi při projevu upadla manželka, jeden jeho fanoušek ji ukradl a našil..."

Zasekla jsem se a zamžourala očima: „Aha - Bushovi při projevu upadala manžeta... , hmm asi bych si měla zajít na oční."

Chytila jsem na desátý pokus taxíka a řekla řidiči adresu svého budoucího útočiště. Vysadil před překrásnou vilou. Vypadala, že za sebou má velkou zahradu. Podívala jsem si na řidiče - třeba si nevzpomene, že mu mám za tu jízdu zaplatit. Vzpomněl.

Zazvonila jsem u dveří. Dveře se otevřely a já jsem sebou cukla - otevřela mi holčička skoro celá od krve.

_... to be continued..._


	2. Kapitola 2

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 2**

„Přejete si?" zeptala se mě holčička a upřela na mě své kaštanově hnědé oči. Určitě by mě zamrazilo, kdybych nebyla tak zaujatá tou krví. Neodpovídala jsem, holčička se usmála ďábelským úsměvem a řekla: „To je jen umělá krev. Hráli jsme si s bráchou na válku." Tak nějak jsem si oddechla. Představa, že by mojí noví spolubydlící byli krvelační upírci se mi moc nezamlouvala.

Zhluboka jsem se nadechla: „Moje jméno je Mary Curtisová..." holčičce se zablesklo v očích a přikývla: „Pojdtě dál." Vešla jsem, uvnitř mě ohromila nádhera tohoto domu.

Holčička začala povídat: „Máma říkala, že přijedete. Tedy počítali jsme s tím spíš zítra...", přerušil ji chlapecký hlas z kuchyně: „Kdo to byl?"

„Je to naše nová vychovate..." nestihla to dokončit, protože byla zase přerušena. Hlavním vchodem vstoupili dva lidé. Překrásná žena a nesmírně okouzlující muž. Holčičce se rozšířily oči „A-ou." uklouzlo jí.

Muž přejel svýma očima - stejnýma jako byly holčičky - ze mě na holčičku od umělé krve. Ona měl sklopené oči, kdyby jsme byli venku, tak svou nohou dloubí do země díru. Žena zatím přejížděla z muže na holčičku a potlačovala úsměv. Mě si tam nikdo nevšímal. Ne, že by mi to zas tak vadilo. Z místnosti, kde pravděpodobně byla kuchyň vykoukl chlapec, uviděl tuhle scénu a rychle zaplul zpátky. Muž si toho však všiml: „Wille." jedno klidné ale mrazivé slovíčko, ze kterého mi naskočila husí kůže, a donutilo se chlapce vrátit. Will si stoupl vedle sestry.

„Čekám na vysvětlení." řekl muž hlasem, který nepřipouštěl odmlouvání.

Oba začali přes sebe drmolit: „Tvoje narozeniny... pan Verlag... večeře... dárek..." jejich matka se zatím kousala do rtu. Mě stále nikdo nevšímal.

Kupodivu se po tomhle muž usmál. Pokynul ženě: „Clarice, jdi se prosím tě podívat, jak to tam vypadá." Žena se tedy rozešla do kuchyně. Muž i já jsme si při jejím odchodu všimli rychlého gestikulování dětí a kroucení hlavou - co tím chtěli říct?

Vypadalo to, že to otci došlo, protože zavolal na ženu: „Clar..." bylo však pozdě. Ona už vcházela do kuchyně: „ÁÁÁÁÁ! MOJE KUCHYŇ!" Děti se rychle schovaly za otce. Já jsem byla stále ignorována.

Žena přišla, její modré oči teď vypadaly taktéž velmi děsivě. „Oba dva - rychle - ukliďte to - hned - a pak pod sprchu!" Obě děti rychle zapadly do kuchyně.

Oba dospělí si vyměňovali nějaké vzkazy očním kontaktem - HA - začali se mě všímat, přece jen nejsem neviditelná. Muž se usmál a podal mi ruku: „Doktor Hannibal Hatton, omlouvám se slečno Curtisová, že jste byla přivítána tak neortodoxně." Po stisku ruky, u kterého se mi málem rozklepaly kolena, jak byl ten chlápek sexy, mi představil svoji ženu - Clarice Hattonovou, všichni tři jsme se domluvili na oslovování jménem.

Usadili jsme se v obýváku, Clarice začala: „Mary, jsme rádi, že jste přijela už dnes, Hannibal má narozeniny a my nechceme nechat děti samy doma." Přikývla jsem, tohle jsem chápala - konečně něco po dlouhé době.

Clarice pak z nějaké kapsičky vytáhla jakýsi papír: „To je seznam nejdůležitějších čísel, které by jste mohla tuto noc potřebovat. Mobil na mě, mobil na Hannibala, hasiči, záchranka, pohřební služba, deratizér,..." přišlo mi zvláštní, že tam nikde nebylo slovo policie.

Hannibal si pak vzal slovo: „Ještě několik důležitých rad: nenechte je domů nosit žádná zvířata, od jednoho incidentu se sežehlou kočkou a následně kůlnou to máme od hasičů zakázáno. Dále, žádná povolení vyrábět si vlastní zbraně jako kuše, luky ani prak. Můj Jaguár, Claricin Mercedes a sousedovi děti jsou na to velice hákliví. Potom žádné chemické pokusy, malovali jsme kvůli tomu poslední měsíc třikrát. Potom je nepouštějte k pošťákovy ani ke klukovi roznášejícímu noviny, Deila a Will mají takový ošklivý zvyk se tyto lidi snažit vyděsit pod hrozbou smrti. Potom, ve svém pokoji se určitě zamykejte a klíč nechte tak, aby ho nemohli z druhé strany vystrčit. Nesmí si zvát žádné spolužáky a kdyby se to přece jen stalo, tak je nesmíte nechat s nimi osamotě. A držte je dál od ostrých věcí." Hannibal se na chvíli zamyslel jestli je to všechno... „A ještě jedna věc, kdyby jste našla ve své posteli jedovatého hada, tak v lékárničce pod schody je celá řada protijedů." Usmál se na mě.

Říct, že bych byla šokovaná by bylo slabé slovo. Že já jsem radši neletěla na tu Aljašku.

Večeře, kterou připravili děti byla vynikající, napadlo mě, že jsem to přece jen třeba viděla moc černě. Rodiče poté odešli oslavovat sami - Hannibalovi to TAK slušelo. Dala jsem si sprchu a šla popřát dětem dobrou noc. První do Deilina pokoje. Než jsem tam stačila vstoupit, zaslechla jsem otevřenými dveřmi, že je tam s ní Will a povídají si „... podle mě nevydrží víc než tři dny, je ta kuš v té skříni nastražená?"

_... to be continued..._


	3. Kapitola 3

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 3**

Ztuhla jsem - kuše! V mojí skříni! Otočila jsem se o 180 stupňů spěchala do svého pokoje. Zatím jsem skříně neotvírala, chtěla jsem si vybalit až uložím děti. Tak jsem teď opatrně z boku otevřela skříň. Viděla jsem z ní vylétnout šíp, který se posléze zabořil do protější stěny. Vyjekla jsem - vždyť mě to mohlo zabít, když bych to otevřela normálně! Byla jsem rozklepaná a ztěžka jsem usedla na postel.

O minutu později se ve dveřích objevily ty příšerky... ehm... tedy děti. Pravděpodobně slyšely moje hlasité vyjeknutí. Když mě uviděli, vypadali... ZKLAMANĚ! Začínala jsem být naštvaná - „Do postele! Hned!" Přikázala jsem a oni zase zmizli ve dveřích, jak se vzdalovali, tak jsem uslyšela „Je čas na plán B, máš připra..."

Zbytek jsem neslyšela, ale rychlostí blesku jsem se zvedla, zabouchla dveře a zamkla je na dva západy. Vytáhla jsem klíč a dala jsem si ho pod polštář, tedy po tom, co jsem ho opatrně nadzvedla, abych se mrkla, jestli tam není nějaká potvora. Poté jsem se dlouze zadívala na okno - pokud totiž zrovna nejsem v nějaké ultrachladné zemi, mám takový zvyk spát při otevřeném okně. Ale po dnešních událostech se mi nějak nechtělo ho otevírat. Proč jsou na něm vlastně mříže? Zhluboka jsem se nadechla. „Já přece nejsem vězeň!" řekla jsem nahlas. Proč se tedy můj hlas třásl? Nemám ráda předtuchy. Zalehla jsem a na dalších několik hodin jsem o sobě něvěděla.

Po těch několika hodinách jsem se probudila... nebo mě něco probudilo? Kdo ví. Každopádně výsledný efekt byl, že jsem byla vzůru. Málem sem se ve své posteli zpohlavkovala - zdálo se mi totiž o NĚM. O Hannibalovi. Zatraceně. Vždyť je to můj zaměstnavatel. Děsně sexy zaměstnavatel. A dělal v tom snu tak pěkný věci. Musela jsem se usmát. Potom jsem ovšem ztuhla - když jsem se podívala na podlahu, uviděla jsem tenkou vrstvu vody... to se mě ty malý potvory snaží vytopit nebo co! Není ta voda jedovatá na dotek nebo tak něco ? Nějak se mi nechtělo to zkoušet. Natáhla jsem se k nočnímu stolku a omylem shodila elektrický budík. K mému zděšení při dotykem s vodou zkratoval! Já je zabiju... pokud se z pokoje dostanu živá. Jelikož jsem neměla při sobě žádné boty s gumuvou podrážkou tak vysokou, aby přesahovala vodní hladinu, zůstala jsem „uvězněna" na své posteli.

Nemohla jsem znovu usnout. Snažila jsem se, ale nešlo to. Podívala jsem se na svoje náramkové hodiny kolik je... čtyři pryč. To potrvá než mě rodiče těch upírků zachrání. Nenapadlo mě nic jiného než sledovat vteřinovku. Záhy se tento nápad ukázal jako velmi skličující a deprimující. Nezbývalo mi nic jiného než čekat.

Moje záchrana zaklepala na dveře o dvě hodiny později. Clarice otevřela dveře a podívala se na mě pohledem „ona ještě žije?" To mi moc k náladě nepřidalo. Nakonec se usmála - umí to dokonale - a řekla: „Voda už není pod proudem, přijdete na snídani?"

Koukala jsem na ni jako spadlá z višně - její děti se MĚ pokusí zabít a ona mě zve na snídani! Zatoužila jsem po společnosti bábušky z letadla. Jako omámená sem přikývla a šla se obléknout.

O deset minut později jsem přišla do kuchyně. Clarice seděla Hannibalovi na klíně a líbali se. Igonovala jsem vlnu žárlivosti a podívala se na dětičky. Ardelie četla Kvantovou fyziku a Will si četl cosi o Velké Fermantově větě. Sklapla jsem ústa a sedla si ke svému talíři. Napadlo mě, jestli to nestihli upírci otrávit, ale byla jsem tak hladová a to jídlo tak překrásně vonělo, že sem se do toho pustila.

„To byla ta nejlepší snídaně, jakou jsem ve svém životě jedla." řekla jsem potom „Kdo ji připravoval?"

„Já." mrkl na mě Hannibal - no kdo taky jiný.

„Tatíííí?" zeptala se Ardelie... jak taková nestvůrka dokáže vykouzlit tak andělsky nevinný hlásek?

„Ano, Deily?" odtrhl se Hannibal od Clarice.

„Mohli bysme jít do cirkusu prosííííííííím?" k dlouhému závěrečnému prosím se přidal i Will.

„Teď?" nadzvedl obočí Hannibal a zkoumavě si je prohlédl.

„No představení začíná za hodinu a..." Will nechal větu nedokončenou.

Hannibal se podíval na Clarice, co ona na to. Ta krátce přikývla. No jít s upírky sama do cirkusu bych se asi bála, ale pokud půjdou i rodiče, tak to snad přežiju. Všichni dostali deset minut na přípravu. Věděla jsem co ve svých minutkách udělám.

Nechám vzkaz svému kamarádovi: „Ahoj Tome, tady Mary. Sem v Aucklandu, zjistil bys mi prosím co nejvíc o doktoru psychologie Hannibalu Hattonovi, u kterého pracuju, prosím? Nech mi vzkaz v hlasové schránce. Díky, Mary." Tom byl můj starý známý z Washingtonu, pracoval pro FBI.

_... to be continued..._


	4. Kapitola 4

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 4**

Do cirkusu jsme jeli Hannibalovým jaguárem a já musela sedět vzadu s těma dvěma nestvůrkama. Byla jsem nalepená na dveřích a koukala se z okýnka. Dětičky si naštěstí díky přítomnosti rodičům nic nedovolili, i když se mi zdálo, že slyším v jejich tichém rozhovoru téma, co by se mi stalo, kdybych v téhle rychlosti vypadla z auta.

V cirkusu Hannibal koupil ta nejlepší místa - a tak jsme seděli úplně vpředu. Hannibal a Clarice před začátkem ještě odešli pro něco k pití a já jsem zůstala s Willem a Deilou sama. Nebyl to příjemný pocit. Nejdříve mě jen škodolibě pozorovali. Zdálo se mi, jakoby cítili můj strach.

„Teď se půjdeme podívat na zvířata." řekla Deila rozkazujícím tónem.

„Co!" vyhrkla jsem.

„Jestli nepůjdeme, ujišťuji vás, že vám do vany _omylem_ spadne nějaký elektrický přístroj." řekl Will naprosto klidně, ale hrozně děsivě. 

Mysli, mysli. Musíš se těm upírkům postavit! „Myslím, že by váš otec nebyl z tohohle moc nadšený. Jasně si vzpomínám, jak říkal, že máme počkat tady."

Zabralo to. Upírci se posadili na místa. Za chvíli se vrátil Hannibal a Clarice.

„Myslela jsem, že jste odešli pro něco k pití." Prohodila jsem, když jsem uviděla, že nic nepřinesli.

„Nic přijatelného neměli." Vysvětlila Clarice.

„Ani Coca-colu?" zeptala jsem se. V následující chvíli se na mě celá rodina dívala naprosto opovržlivým pohledem 'jak to někdo vůbec může pít.' Zabořila jsem se co nejhlouběji do sedadla a přála si být neviditelná.

Za chvíli už začalo představení. První byli na řadě akrobati. Byli vysoko. Hodně vysoko. Slyšela jsem upírky, jak mumlají: „Spadni, spadni..." Naštěstí akrobati nespadli - upírci vypadali zklamaně.

Vše probíhalo normálně jako v každém cirkusu. Skvěle jsem se bavila. Zlom nastal při předvádění tygrů. Byla tam velká klec s jedním dost velkým tygrem. Krotitel s bičem vlezl dovnitř a bičem si držel tygra od těla. Poté začal vylézat z klece - za mohutného potlesku. Udělal ovšem osudovou chybu, jak zavíral dveře - byl čelem otočen k publiku - tygr celou svojí vahou vrazil do dveří. Ty se rozletěly a mohutný potlesk jakoby mávnutím kouzeleného proutku ustal. Krotitel se jen zděšeným pohledem podíval na tygra, který mu o pár okamžiků později ukousl hlavu. Celé hlediště ztichlo hrůzou... především první řady. Proč musím sedět v první řadě! Ale bylo vyděšené skutečně **celé** hlediště?

Podívala jsem se na Hattonovi - dětičky se usmívaly a velice si to užívaly. Clarice obdivovala elegantní krok tygra a Hannibal... jeho pocity jsem nedokázala odhadnout. Prostě se jen díval. Co je to proboha za rodinu!

Pak se stalo něco, čeho jsem se podvědomě bála - tygr si to začal kráčet směrem k nám. Moji divnou rodinku to vůbec neznepokojilo. V celém cirkusu bylo slyšet spadnout špendlík. Najednou Hannibal vstal a upřeně se díval na tygra a šel směrem k němu. Tygr se nejdříve zastavil, a potom... potom začal couvat! Hannibale, co jsi proboha zač!

Hannibal přinutil tygra jít zpátky do jeho klece, zavřel a zajistil dveře a jakoby se nic nestalo, se vrátil na svoje místo. Celé hlediště mu začalo tleskat. Will, Ardelie a Clarice se usmívali zvláštním úsměvem, který jsem nepochopila.

Když jsme přijeli domů, nejvíc mě zajímalo, co o nich zjistil Tom z FBI. Šla jsem do svého pokoje a mrkla do hlasové schránky - skutečně tam byl vzkaz od Toma. Dala jsem to nahlas, rodinka byla v kuchyni. Uslyšela jsem Tomův naléhavý vzkaz: „Mary! Okamžitě od tam zmiz! Hannibal Hatton je ve skutečnosti Hannibal Lec-" uviděla jsem ruku, která ukončila přehrávání vzkazu. Byl to Hannibal. Jaktože jsem ho neslyšela přijít!

„Ale, ale slečno Cutisová... nechala jste si mě prověřit?" uslyšela jsem poslední větu ve svém životě.

**The End**


End file.
